In general, the invention is directed toward fusing or melting low resistivity micro-miniature particles of electrically conductive material. More specifically, the invention is directed toward forming a low resistance electrical conductor such as an electrical printed circuit by applying to a pattern of contiguous, low resistivity, micro-miniature particles of electrically conductive material, a highly concentrated high-frequency electromagnetic field to fuse the particles together.